Ethereal Aurora
by Lifeisforlivingoutloud
Summary: When Arthur wakes in the few, lovely hours before dawn time after time, he glimpses the light hidden behind gossamer threads of curtains, reflecting off silver dogtags. When Arthur feels the returning emotion build underneath the resplendent luminescence of a heavenly body as gentle lips caress his, he realizes that Alfred is someone special. Two-shot USUK light M Complete
1. Blue Honey Moon

_**Ethereal Aurora**_

Pairing: USUK

Rating: PG-13, borderline M

Summary: When the gossamer threads of the curtain concealing the moonlit rays of midnight receive the luminescent glow with welcoming arms, Arthur wakes and shifts his emerald eyes at half-mast to rest upon Alfred. When Arthur wakes in the few, lovely hours before dawn time after time, he glimpses the bright light reflecting off silver dog tags. And he realizes, as he always does when a pair of comforting arms surround him, that Alfred might just mean something to him. When Arthur feels the pleasurable, sensual emotion build in the resplendent luminescence of a heavenly body as gentle lips caress his, he cannot fight the feeling that Alfred is someone special.

Enjoy~

As Arthur wakes in the heavy dark on a frigid winter night, he trembles and shivers from the cool midnight air. The soft glow of the moon seeps through the slats of the white shutters like liquid silver, and the deafening silence only interrupted by the rustle of crisp sheets, or a quiet, contented sigh. His arms seek the warmth of the blankets, like young shoots seek the giving warmth of the golden sun. But, on nights like these when the honey sun is hidden away from the world, and the luminescent moon is the only one to bear witness, Arthur's fingers delve into the darkness in search of cover from the frosty air. His shoulders release their pent-up tension as a foreign, yet familiar arm brings the coverlet of goose down to his chin, and reaches beneath the bedding to mellowly curl about his middle. It is then Arthur pursues a different source of heat.

He trails his fingers casually across the bedclothes, and finally reaches the body whose every detail has been imprinted and committed to his memory, time after time. Every curve, angle and inch of the sun-kissed skin and the contrasting sinfully and heavenly body. A quiet hitch of his breath, the only indication that Arthur has woken his target. A metallic clink resounds through the pleasant silence, as his alluring American's dog tags gleam and shift in the luminescent moonshine. Arthur's breath hitches as a pair of bright blue eyes languidly open, and the arm around his waist pulls him closer to the irresistible man beside him. The British man feels as if he is the unsteady tide, and Alfred the waning moon, whose gravity constantly pulls him toward him and beckons just out of reach.

Yet, not this night; Arthur can easily reach out and touch him, and he does. His heightened senses stir as Alfred begins to trace shapes into Arthur's side, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. Arthur feels light-headed and a sharp intake of breath is the only noise in the night that cloaks the pair in darkness, and the evanescent light casting long shadows about the bedroom.

He tucks his head beneath Alfred's chin as he breaths in the intoxicating scent that is so overwhelmingly _Alfred_. His lips gently touch Alfred's neck, moving leisurely. Arthur almost wishes that the pleasant sated and spent feeling of a few hours before would return, as his heart beats with increasing speed and his pulse quickens. Almost. The heavy desire that envelopes Arthur and takes away any thought occurring in his mind is not an all-controlling, rapid feeling. Instead, it is one of unadulterated bliss as Arthur melts further in Alfred's exhilarating embrace.

His gentle kisses morph into docile nips, following the smooth curve of Alfred's neck. Alfred's arms creep unhurriedly across the expanse of the Briton's pale back. Arthur arches like a cat, flush against Alfred and emits a hum of satisfaction. No words are exchanged; none are needed. Each is attuned to their lover so acutely, that single brush of the hand can be easily comprehended.

Arthur can feel Alfred's teasing kisses, wandering through his hair, down to pause at his face. His lips skim over the surface of Arthur's cheeks, and come to rest upon his lips. A rousing, passionate kiss ensues. Alfred continues his path downwards, down, down, down, until he presses an open-mouthed kiss to Arthur's chest. Arthur cannot help but allow a simple moan to escape.

The time comes to a standstill, as if the world stops revolving for a moment for two lovers tangled beneath the sheets. Arthur looks up to his American, and notices the change in positions. Alfred rests above him, his elbows placed on either side of his head and leans down to bestow upon him a lingering kiss. His cool dog tags tickle the base of Arthur's chin. His blue eyes do not move from his green ones as Arthur tangles his fingers into the soft, blonde hair. Arthur stifles his cries, as Alfred sensually moves his hips. He presses a kiss to Alfred's temple, and then it is at that moment, that Arthur wishes they could lie forever, wrapped in the embrace, to stay concealed by the blankets, within the uncontainable heat, in the luminous confines of the bedroom.

As sweet nothings gain flight on the tongues of whispered English, they transpire in the throes of hidden love. Arthur ponders the existence of himself, and how this situation has come to be. But all thought is lost to the intimate actions of the forgiving couple. As Arthur pulls Alfred closer, and Alfred's movements render the Briton immobile.

A soft cry of his lover's name, followed rapidly by another, and Arthur lies feeling fulfilled. Alfred gently rolls over, and Arthur rests his head softly upon Alfred's chest. They wait for their breathing to steady, and Arthur is being lulled to sleep by the beat of Alfred's heart and the warmth that engulfs him. The American grows drowsy as well, and tugs his Briton closer to his body. The sheets provide shelter from the chilly air.

There is something that remains untainted by the corruption of the surrounding realm.

"Love... Love you," Alfred whispers into Arthur's ear, and Alfred knows without looking, that Arthur is surely every shade of red from scarlet to crimson. It makes him protectively ecstatic to know he is the only one who sees Arthur like this, the only one who can make him like this.

Arthur stirs, and nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, as well."

Why they love each other, or how they came to love each other after years of hurt and scars so deep, sworn never to be healed, does not matter. They do now, and always will as the sky, days, seasons, and life change, it remains constant. Time, death and life renewed cannot stand in its way, as love transcends all boundaries and earthly limitations.

Daybreak approaches as the lovers fall into a dreamless sleep. The dark blues and hues of black fade to rosy pinks and violets. The sky changes as the lovers remain in the arms of the other. No one is better witness to such an ethereal aurora than the American and the Briton.

... Fin!

I realize this hardly qualifies if at all as M, however I just wanted to be safe. I just could not get enough of the pairing! Will be updating my other fanfics in a couple days. Please review! I love each and everyone I receive, it brings a smile to my face.

Until then,

Lifeisforlivingoutloud

Finally beta-ed on 1/24/13


	2. Lovely Sunrise

The story of the moon meeting the sun was twisted with the lovers within the space of each other's arms. The moon eventually had to give its position to the sun, and liquid silver moonshine greeted the golden honey that was the sunlight with all the care in the world. For the moon loved the sun so, and he died every night if only to let her breathe. Stuck forever in the everlasting cycle of repetition.

The translucent fabric of the pale curtains which had let not a single intruder, nor the moon and the stars, from casting a watchful eye over the pair intertwined between crisp sheets slowly revealed to the world the lovers tangled together. The morning star rose, giving the two ample time to rouse from the gentle clutches of slumber. It shattered the magical illusion of the night before with all its might, as if for all the world the passionate mirage was the thinnest piece of glass there ever was. However the sun replaced the surreal times of nightfall with an even more beautiful image, one could break with even the softest of breaths.

The first to wake from his journey into dreamland was Arthur, sandy hair in disarray, and emerald eyes which remained covered by eyelids at half mast. He takes comfort in the fact that hair that rivals the early morning sunshine, russet lashes framing usually bright sapphires done an injustice to be referred to as only blue eyes are his first sights of the morning, sleeping Alfred the perfect image of tranquility. His ears catch his first sounds of the day; Alfred's slow breathing and steady heartbeat combined with the birdsong notes wafting through the opened window down the hall. The first smell of Alfred's earthy scent and himself, which causes a light dusting of rose to cover his cheeks. The first touch, smooth skin beneath his palms and fingertips which dance along Alfred's chest. His eyes flicker to his soft lips, and Arthur desires his first taste to be that of Alfred. The violet evening before had been well spent catering to each of his whims, so he shall spend this morning too, in a state of dazed bliss.

His hands pause in their light ministrations, and Arthur finds unheeding joy in having only to lean his head up inches to kiss Alfred. His green eyes slide shut and he presses with the force of butterflies, ever so slightly, unsure if he yearns to wake Alfred just yet. His dilemma forgotten as he feels hands move to press against his, fingers lacing together, and the smallest of smiles to curve beneath his lips as Alfred stirs.

Arthur's heart convulses as a low rumble can be felt beneath his fingertips, as Alfred chuckles against him. He opens his eyes to fall deeply into Alfred's blue, blue eyes. He is dazed as Alfred murmurs into his hair and nuzzles him.

"Good morning to you too." Alfred's ever cheerful disposition lends to the Briton's peaceful mood. He's stopped questioning the reasons of why someone as amazing as Alfred has fallen in love with him of all people. It only brings thoughts of self-depreciation, and wonderings of who could be deserving enough of Alfred's love. He has come to accept the absolutely unconditional feelings of love that come with a frustrating, hyperactive, lovely, gorgeous American, and that he could never have imagined of feeling for someone, for _anyone. _And if Alfred feels only a fraction of what Arthur feels, then Arthur would be content, because his love for Alfred increases by tenfold with each passing day. The emotions shocked him at first, heart beating wildly as his pulse increased, whenever Alfred was near him. The dizzy sensations of being held tightly in Alfred's embrace that completely beat the consciousness of standing on a cliff, hundreds of feet above waves that crested, and came crashing down upon the shore. And the awareness of being with Alfred, one with him, was not unlike diving off the cliff, headfirst to drown in the sea below.

Arthur's pondering is brought to a halt as Alfred rests his chin upon his blonde hair, and closes his eyes to rid himself of the last vestiges of rest. Arthur feels the slightest tightening of their hands wound together, and then Alfred's fingers relax which causes a lump to lodge itself in Arthur's throat and creates a small sound of contentment. His heart always feels as it will burst when he is with Alfred, for he loves him terribly.

Arthur lies feeling fulfilled as the sun climbs a tiny bit higher in the sky, and Alfred breathes deeply. Maybe one day he will tell him how much he is to him, he thinks as he plays with Alfred's hands like a child.

_You are everything to me. You saved me when I thought I couldn't even save myself. You are the one. I can't even put into words how you make me feel. Every time you are even in the same room as me, I cannot help but gravitate towards you. You pull me in, with your smile, your eyes, your unadulterated passion for life - with everything you do. Just by being you. You deserve the world Alfred, and I would give it to you if I could. I still cannot comprehend why you chose me, out of everyone, but I just want you to know, I am SO SO glad you did. I have trouble telling you all of this, and you're so patient with me, even after we fight, you seek me out and apologize, when you have done not a thing wrong. You never leave my mind. Alfred F. Jones - _

Arthur is interrupted as he glances up to find Alfred gazing at him so lovingly, he can't help but bury his face into the crook of his neck. His eyes are full of mirth and everything Alfred. He shifts and still as he feels Alfred move against him. His face reddens as he opens his mouth to stutter.

"Umm... A-Alfred..."

Alfred grins sheepishly, and bends to kiss Arthur, "Sorry, but I can't help it, Arthur you do this to me."

Arthur remains quiet for once, too lovesick to currently find any fire to blame Alfred. Arthur's lips press gently against Alfred's neck. What was fast and passionate the previous night is now gentle and every movement hides love.

"A-Arthuur..." Alfred's face contorts into an expression of pleasure as Arthur reaches below the sheets to grip Alfred.

Arthur whispers little nothings to Alfred, and it is not long before the American reaches satisfied completion, and with a devilish smile, pulls Arthur over the brink with him. And Arthur is only too happy to join him.

Arthur presses against Alfred closer than physical limitations could ever dictate. All he wants is the taste that Alfred's lips allow. Now tired and sated, Arthur pants, and lying within Alfred's arms, is more honest with himself than he ever thought possible at that moment.

"Alfred. I love you. So very much." Arthur pulls the sheets to their middles, and kisses Alfred on the nose, then the lips.

It's not everything he wants to say. It is merely a fraction of what he could say. But, it is a start.

Alfred grins, and presses a kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"Me too. More than you will ever know."

As the sun looks to the west, where she will meet the moon, the two remain tangled in their web of dreamless sleep, and fall trap to the slumber that beckons to them at the edge of the consciences.

* * *

Fin. Thank you for reading! Please review :)

Until the next story!

~Lifeisforlivingoutloud


End file.
